My Cute Kidnapper
by Kaoru-890
Summary: Kaoru's been kidnapped! By a mysteroius hottie....But looks can be decieving. Is he friend or foe? Well you'll just have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here's the new and improved (I hope) story, hope you guys like it.

**My Cute Kidnapper**

**Chapter 1, Watched **

"Ouch!" Kaoru Kamiya had been attempting to make vegetable soup, cutting her self while chopping the carrots.

'Damnit, now I'm going to have to get stitches.' She watched as the blood welled up and fell down in drops to the floor, it was a pretty deep gash. Well that's what she got for trying to make dinner.

'Humph, see if I try to make dinner for those lazy bums ever again, so who should I go to, Dr. Genzai or Megumi? Hmm, Megumi loves to make my life living hell, even though she is my brothers' girlfriend. So I guess what means I'm going to see Dr. Genzai.'

Ring Ring

Kaoru cautiously maneuvered towards the ringing phone on her desk, careful not to aggravate the cut.

"Mushi Mushi"

"Oh hi Dr. Genzai, how are you today?"

"I'm fine, fine, but I do have a cut that needs stitches, I was just about to come to you for them."

"What? Oh no, that ok, I can always go to Megumi, yes, go to your sister, I hope everything turns out ok"

"Alright, Goodbye"

Kaoru slumped against the wall. "Damn, I guess I'll just have to go see Megumi" She got up fumbled for her very colorful car keys in the messy drawer, walked to the door, locked it and got in her car.

Kaoru started her Honda Civic and drove away down the road, unaware of being watched by the most dangerous agent of all time. Himura Battousai.

**Battousai POV **

The smell of blood was intoxicating him. The fact that it was _her_ blood made it even worse. He was supposed to be watching her from a distance, but she made that harder and harder each and everyday, with every move, every facial expression. She was making him hard, plain and simple. It was a pity he couldn't do anything yet, he couldn't wait to carry out his plan.

She was the first person besides Tomoe that had made him feel anything. Oh sure, girls practically threw them selves at him, but none as beautiful and intriguing as this one. He was sure she would never throw her self at him.

In fact, she would probably put up a fuss when the time came.

'Oh well, everything will show its self in due time' with that he faded into the shadows, to follow her.

General POV 

A car pulled into the driveway of the county clinic. It wasn't very big, but people loved to come here for the pretty doctor, or at least that's how Sanosuke met Megumi.

Kaoru turned the ignition off and got out of the car, walking up the steps to the clinic. Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open to reveal the doctor and Sanosuke coming out laughing. They stopped as they saw her and looked at each other. Kaoru rolled her eyes and pushed passed the pair. "Megumi I need some stitches" She informed the raven-haired doctor. Sanosuke pouted as the Tanuki ruined his plans, they had been planning to close shop and go out for a little alone time. He watched as Megumi grabbed some string and a needle and begin to stitch his sister. "What'd you do now?" He asked sardonically. She threw a glare his way and winced as the kitsune pressed the needle through her skin.

"Trying to make dinner for you two bums" She spat at him, in a surly mood. Sanosuke rolled his eyes and proceeded to lean against the wall of the white clinic. "All done" Megumi spoke for the first time since the encounter, she dumped the rest of the string in the garbage and waited for Kaoru to leave.

"Thanks" She mumbled on her way out to her car. "Ill pay you back later" She started the car and sped off to the park for her daily walk.

Battousai POV 

Kenshin watched as she got out of her car, donned in a tiny tank-top and tight pants that had the words 'Back off' splayed across her back side and a kitty on the front, pawing at the air, saying 'I bite'. He smirked at the feisty attitude she put off, not many women could pull that off and still be cute. Most Japanese women were demure and submissive, not this one though. Battousai watched as she ran around the track and jumped when he heard his beeper go off. He looked down and saw the words 'Now' His eyes glowed a molten gold as he jumped down from the tree and began his mission: Kidnap Kaoru

General POV 

Kaoru slowed her jogging as she saw a flaming haired man walking by. Her eyes followed him as he passed and she saw him looking at her through the corner of mesmerizing amber eyes. She turned back around and ran right into him. She hit the ground, startled, he had just been behind her a second ago. Kenshin reached out his hand to help her up and she took it, aware of the electrical currants circling through her body. "My names Kenshin, what's yours?" He asked in a rich baritone voice. Kaoru could only stare at him as her mind raced 'what's my name what's my name' "Uhh, it's Kaoru" She finally answered him, gazing into his eyes, he still had not let go of her hand. She jumped as Kenshins beeper went off. The words 'Now!' Were clearly displayed across it. He gaze fell on her once again as he put the machine back and grabbed her.

Her eyes widened and she didn't fight back so great was the shock. Kenshin took off running, his god-like speed blurring them from view. Kaoru gained her wits back and she began kicking and screaming, but they were already too far from civilization for any one to hear her. 'What the hell is happening' She thought as she yelled out "Let me go!" Kenshin didn't answer her but kept running, getting away from the park as fast as he could. He stopped suddenly as they came into view of a seemingly deserted cabin. He put the girl down as he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her to the door. He released it as he fumbled for the keys and Kaoru immediately took off. Battousai allowed her the sense that she was getting somewhere before he disappeared and reappeared right in front of her, stopping her just short of running into him. She stared at him with wide eyes before fainting.

He caught her just before she hit the ground and didn't see her eyelid move.

"Himura"

He heard a voice to his left and knew who it was without turning around.

"Shinomori"

Kenshin replied.

"Do you have her secure?" The cold-eyed Obiwabanshuu asked.

Kenshin turned a sardonic look to the man.

"What does it look like" He asked sarcastically.

Aoshi didn't seem to make note of the tone and continued on in his emotionless voice.

"I will send Misao to help you with her. It will ease the transition."

Kenshin raised an eyebrow to the man and hefted Kaoru into his arms, bridal style.

"What ever you say Aoshi" His voice drifted back to the Okishira as he walked back to the cabin.

He felt his hair lifted by the wind of Aoshi's passing.

"It is not necessary for you to stay Hannya" Kenshin pointed out to one of the Obiwabanshuu as he slipped into the cottage.

The unsightly face of Hannya appeared as he mused to himself.

"You are becoming wise in the way of the Obiwabanshuu, Battousai"

He disappeared from view as he flew into the trees.

Kenshin glanced out the window as Hannya disappeared and laid the sleeping form in his arms gently onto the leather couch.

He looked upon her innocent face and remembered why he decided to become Battousai.

Flash Back 

_**1996**_

_**16-year-old Kenshin Himura followed Hiko Seijiro as they walked to the gravesite of the three women who had been kind to him. **_

_**He paid his respects and looked up expectantly to Hiko.**_

"_**Sensei?"**_

_**The big man looked down at his baka-deshi **_

"_**You must go out on your own now, Kenshin. You must make your own way" He turned abruptly and stalked back to the small house they lived in.**_

_**Kenshin dutifully followed, stretching to keep up.**_

**Later that day:**

Kenshin walked down the dusty road, looking back every now and then at the place he had called home for 8 years.

_**He shook his head and concentrated on what he would do for shelter that night.**_

_**The young man looked up and saw a lady walking ahead of him, kimono swishing as she strolled down the lane.**_

_**She turned to face him and waited until he caught up, taking note of the bag on his shoulder.**_

"_**Are you traveling?" She asked in a sedate voice, her face looking pale in the afternoon sun.**_

_**He blinked at her before answering, "Yes, I am. Are you also traveling?"**_

_**She faintly smiled and nodded. "Would you like to walk with me?" She asked in her demure voice.**_

_**Kenshin nodded and began walking.**_

"_**What's your name?" He asked as way of conversation**_

"_**Tomoe" She softly answered **_

"_**Kenshin" He told her, not being asked.**_

_**They walked in silence the rest of the way**_

**A year later: **

"Tomoe!" Kenshin yelled out, looking for her. "Where are you? This isn't the time to be playing games, not with a killer on the loose!"

_**The violet-eyed man called out, hoping to get an answer from the wayward Tomoe. Hearing nothing, he decided to go investigate.**_

_**Kenshin cut his way through the brambles and braches as he looked for the woman.**_

_**He caught the sound of voices a far off and headed toward the sound. He stopped dead as he saw Tomoe standing rigidly in front of another man. **_

_**The white haired guy unsheathed his sword and stepped closer to her, holding it against her neck. **_

_**Kenshin stood, paralyzed by what he was seeing.**_

_**He watched as the white haired man with glasses cut his loves throat, as she fell, a lifeless heap.**_

_**His eyes hardened as he watched the careless way the man left her there. He decided then and there that he would kill the person who did this. Kenshins eyes turned amber and Battousai was born.**_

End Flash Back 

Kenshin turned startled eyes as he felt a hand on his cheek. He saw that Kaoru's eyes were open and she was staring at him.

"…I"

**End Chapter, Hope you liked it. Give me feedback.**


	2. Captured

**Chapter 2**

**Captured**

"**I…"**

Battousai gazed into the azure eyes of his captive, her hand, warm on his face.

His eyes widened and his lips parted at the soft look in her eyes, moments seemed as eternities as they stared.

Kenshin was broken out of his reverie as he felt, more than heard, Misao Mackimachi speeding towards the cabin.

He retreated to the door with one last look at Kaoru. He waited, holding the door slightly ajar. The flame haired man, with god-like speed, jumped out of the way just as the door burst in, sending the flying girl, hurtling to the floor.

"Himura!"

Flipping over backwards, she glared daggers at the unrepentant man, rolling her eyes as she brushed past him to check out the girl Aoshi had sent her to baby-sit.

She appeared to be sleeping but the woman's ki was full of laughter, no doubt directed at her.

"Get up little Tanuki, I know you're awake"

Kaoru's eyes startled open as she quickly sat up.

"What the hell did you just call me?"

Misao raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "You look like one"

Her mouth dropped open in surprise as the younger girl turned to talk to Kenshin.

A glance at her captor showed amused molten eyes through flaming bangs.

She pouted at him before turning abruptly away.

'_Like a freaking volcano when those two are mixed together, liquid gold for eyes and blazing fire for hair.'_

There was no way she was going to be able to resist that combination for ever. She had to get out of here, and quick.

"Kaoru"

Kaoru turned to the pair calling her name. She had tuned out their conversation.

'_Time to play the bitch, maybe it will get me out of here sooner'_

Alternatively, it could get her killed.

"Yes?"

'_Ok scrap that idea; I don't know how to do that with anyone besides my brothers'_

"My brothers! I forgot all about them!" She scrambled off the couch.

"They must be worried sick about me. You ass whole, take me back!"

An irate Kaoru glared at Kenshin, pointing.

Misao appeared surprised by her sudden out burst while Kenshin's face bordered on total lack of interest.

"Your brothers will be told of what transpired, but will not be able to see you."

"And what _exactly _'transpired', if you don't mind telling me" Her voice and narrowed gaze indicating it clearly was not a request.

"You are not to be privy to that information unless necessary"

He turned away abruptly, motioning for Misao to follow.

"The room where you will be staying is to your right" He threw carelessly over his shoulder as he moved out the house.

Kaoru stared sulkily out the window at the pair.

'_How dare he treat me as though I were some insolent child.'_

Even as she thought it, a little niggling voice taunted her. _'Maybe cause your acting like one'_

Ignoring it, she began scanning the room for an escape, the front was blocked by her abductor and the girl.

She was stuck, for now.

She glanced at the door Kenshin had indicated and slowly sidled toward it. Easing it open, she gaped as she took in the room.

The four-poster king sized bed was adorned with a golden comforter, matching perfectly the mahogany wood. A solitary window looked out into ominous woods, while beautiful in the daylight, would become the things of nightmares when the sunset.

Blood red walls, embellished with gold stencil, matched the bed perfectly. Candles hung from the ceiling creating a cozy appearance.

"Like it?"

She whirled around, startled to find Kenshin standing there. She had not realized she had wandered into the beautiful room.

Battousai stared into wide cobalt eyes. So innocent, what could _'he' _want with this girl?

Her features relaxed into a smile as she sunk into the feather soft bed.

"I love it." She sighed out.

Kenshin allowed himself to show a glimmer of a smile before disappearing, leaving her gazing after him.

"So, you like your new digs?"

Misao's bubbly appearance dispelled any forming thought.

"Yes I do, who thought this up?" She asked, trying to be polite.

"Actually, this is Kenshin's room. He decorated it himself."

Her eyes must have showed her astonishment for the younger girl shrugged and cocked her head, indicating she had heard right.

"My name is Misao Mackimachi, I am a ninja of the Oniwaaban group and I was sent to watch you."

Kaoru replied in kind, as though she had not heard the girl was from the most formidable group in the world.

"Kaoru Kamiya, Assistant Master at the Kamiya Kasshin dojo"

"Yes, I know, we have been watching you for some time"

That, Kaoru could not ignore.

"Excuse me? Just how long have you guys been watching me?" She asked indignantly.

"Misao"

A dark shadow suddenly appeared by the window.

It seemed as though the sun brightened the room the way the younger girls face lit up/

"Yes, Aoshi-Sama?"

His voice seemed vaguely familiar.

"Jiya wants to see you; we will leave her in in Battousai's care"

'_Battousai?'_

The man with piercing ice-cold eyes nodded at her as in greeting and disappeared.

The girl ninja happily sighed before practically flying out the door.

"See you later Miss Kaoru"

She raised an eyebrow at the vivacious girl speeding after Aoshi, yelling a goodbye over her shoulder.

"She's in love with him and he doesn't even know it"

Kenshin, or 'Battousai's' voice filtered into her conscience

"Men, oblivious human beings" She huffed.

Kenshin smirked at her obvious ire.

"And you know so much about men?"

He asked teasingly.

She looked at him sardonically.

"I have two brothers; I think I know a little about men."

She glared meaningfully at him and he sighed.

"Look Miss Kaoru, we can not allow you to see you brothers. My men are sending the missive, informing your brothers of what has happened, right now. They will not be worrying over you." His eyes had turned a bit amethyst.

Pushing himself off the doorjamb, he turned to walk through another door to the right.

A black tank top hit her face followed by pants.

"Wear those for right now" A muffled voice came through the open door.

"What the hell does the Oniwaaban clan want with me?" She yelled, lifting up the shirt for inspection.

Aggravated sounds came from Kenshin's direction.

"You know I can not tell you that Miss Kaoru, please, stop asking me"

His voice seemed clearer, closer.

Blazing hair preceded him into the room.

Pouting up at him, Kaoru watched as his eyes turned an amethyst color.

"Please," He pleaded, and his voice and eyes were soft, "Don't ask again"

Looking up at him from her position on the bed, she stared intently on him before conceding with a nod.

Gazing into her azure irises, Kenshin was not sure he could resist them one more time should she plead with him again.

"Come, you must be hungry" He held out his hand to her, waiting to see if she took it.

Gently placing her hand in his, she allowed him to lift her up and away from the beautiful room.

Glancing at a clock on her way to the kitchen, Kaoru realized it was 8 O'clock. _'Sano will really be worried now'_

Battousai fleetingly looked at their still joined hands, her touch sending shivers up his spine. No one had made him feel like that since Tomoe.

A glimpse of her eyes showed a certain sadness, or worry. He could not tell which.

Then she turned to look at him and the look passed, as though never there.

She threw a sudden smile his way, making his insides quake.

What was wrong with him?

'_I shouldn't be feeling this for anyone; I shouldn't be sullying Tomoe's love'_

"So what's there to eat?" Kaoru's voice broke him out of his reverie.

"Well…" Battousai ambled to the fridge and bent over to look inside. "We have some cold Chinese take-out," He suggested.

"That's fine, do you have a microwave?" She asked, looking around for one.

She glanced at him and saw Kenshin smirking.

"Of course I have a microwave. I don't live in the stone age you know"

Kaoru glanced around the spare kitchen, than turned raised eyebrows to the red headed man.

"Sure, whatever you say"

She patronizingly said.

"You know you shouldn't go around patronizing the one who's kidnapped you"

His dangerously low voice sent shivers down her spine, and the amber eyes seemed to drill into her, leaving her weak kneed.

Something cold touched her hands and she looked down to see a frozen dinner in them.

It seemed as though he had moved while she stood transfixed.

Blinking, Kaoru's good sense returned to her and turning to Kenshin, she asked,

"Where's your microwave?"

The raven-haired girl's eyes strayed to the place where he pointed, and walked over to it, dialing in the minutes for the dinner.

The only sound in the room was the noise microwave and the chirping of birds

Suddenly something beeped and Kaoru went to get her dinner.

Picking up a fork lying on the counter she sat at the table, and watched as Kenshin did the same, sitting opposite from her.

They sat in companionable silence as Kaoru ate.

"Where did I put the clothes he gave me?"

Kaoru paced the room, looking for the items Kenshin gave her.

"Argh"

Looking down at her half nude body, Kaoru hoped that Kenshin was still on his walk, not noticing the staring figure outside her bedroom window.

'_She's beautiful'_

Battousai thought as he watched his captive undress.

'_I should not be watching this' _His brain informed him, while his body had entirely different ideas.

Turning quickly and quietly, he made his way into the house.

Peeking out her room and seeing nothing Kaoru came fully out of the room, dressed in a matching pair of black underclothes.

Her eyes widened and she froze as Kenshin walked in the door.

The assassin roved his gaze over her body, taking in her shapely legs and thighs, her flat stomach, pert breasts, finally coming to rest on her crimson pouty lips.

His look traveled up her face and he stood gazing into her ocean blue eyes.

He watched as she fled, seemingly regaining her senses, leaving him there, staring stupidly after her.

"Oh my God" Kaoru silently chanted to herself.

She still needed another one of his shirts, but he would, most likely, still be standing there, in all his flaming glory.

The assistant master could not remember the last time she had seen a man so devastatingly handsome.

The way his gaze had raked up her figure made her body burn, she still shivered at the way his bronze eyes had undressed what was left of her clothes.

Kaoru moaned as she felt herself go wet from her thoughts.

She had to go out there again. Scanning the room, she spotted the comforter on the bed. Stripping it off the bed, she wrapped herself up in it and peeked once more out her door for the red-haired beauty.

Seeing no one, she cautiously stepped out the door, not noticing the amber gazed boring into her back.

Kaoru let out a muffled scream as Kenshin shoved her up against a wall. She did not know which was harder, the wall, or the body pressing her into it.

"Now why did you have to go ruin a good view with this blanket?" He whispered seductively into her ear, blowing into it, making her shiver with need once more.

He smirked against her throat as he leant down to kiss and nip at her jugular.

Sniffing, he took in her scent, letting it wash over him in soothing waves.

Kaoru's breath became harsher at the feel of his lips playing with her throat.

Battousai's hands climbed up her arms, stopping at her shoulders as he gently removed the cloth from her shoulders.

Looking down, he could see the voluptuous tops of her breasts. Sucking a breath in, his hands began to slide from her shoulders, down her chest.

"So beautiful" he murmured against her hair.

His chest pressed against her back, he felt a hitch in her breath. Using one hand, he tilted her face closer to his.

Her eyes were wide and she seemed uncertain as to where this was going.

'_I shouldn't be doing this' _

Kaoru's conscience left her the second Kenshin's hand splayed against her breast, palming it. She would have fallen had he not been holding her up.

She let a pleasured moan and felt herself dripping into her panties.

Battousai stiffened at the familiar chi coming strait for the cabin.

"No…" He groaned.

He picked Kaoru up, blanket and all, and took her to her room where she lay there, looking up at him dazed.

He turned and exited the room just as Misao burst into the room, Aoshi not far behind.

Too wired up by just being near her Aoshi, Misao did not notice the flushed look on her friends face, or the door he seemed to have just departed from.

Aoshi however, did notice.

"Is she secure?" His cold, dark voice rang through the cabin as Kenshin made his way into the kitchen.

"What do you think, Shinomori?" Battousai asked sardonically, not even looking up.

The leader of the Oniwaaban Group glared at Battousai before responding.

"We have sent the message, Battousai. Now we will have to be leaving for a while. We want you to take care of the girl"

Kenshin rolled his eyes as he put away the dishes they used.

"She has a name you know…"

He muttered under his breath.

Aoshi narrowed his eyes at him but said nothing.

"Let us go Misao, we have to pack"

With that, the Clan Members left, leaving Battousai to his thoughts.

So how did you like this chapter? Tell me the absolute truth because I'm thinking of becoming a writer when I get older.

Ja ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"Are you sure that it was wise to leave Battousai and the girl together, Okishira?" Hannya asked of his master. "Why do you say that?" Aoshi muttered as he neatly packed the clothes needed for his trip.

"The girl seems feisty, and you know how the Battousai can get when he is crossed." The masked man stated logically, as he looked outside the window down to where Misao was declaring her goodbyes.

Smirking contentedly, Aoshi replied, "Believe me, Hannya. I believe that Battousai is the one who will need protection from that girl." Hannya stared suspiciously at his master for a few seconds before returning his gaze down to the vibrant girl in the yard.

"Take care of her master, for it will be a dull place with out her presence." Hannya knew he was over stepping his boundaries, but he had to make sure that Misao would be cared for properly.

Had anyone else told him what he should do, they would have been dead where they stood. But Aoshi commiserated with Hannya's feelings. The Aoiya would indeed be an unhappy place with out her effervescent presence.

"I swear on my life, she will come back unharmed." Aoshi solemnly avowed to the masked man. Sliding his gaze towards his master once again, Hannya took his liberties a step further.

"She loves you, Okishira. There are numerous ways for _you_ to hurt her, than for anything else." Aoshi decided that Hannya had transgressed his limits too far and in a blur of white, had the grotesquely faced man in a choke hold against the wall.

"It is a childish crush, that is all. She will get over it in time." He ground out angrily before releasing him and walked out, grabbing his packed bag on his way.

Aoshi made his way down the steps and quietly said Misao's name. Her ears, attuned to listening for him, picked up his voice immediately and the young girl made her way to his side.

The pair left amid teary goodbyes, beginning their journey to Tokyo and their mission there.

"Aoshi, we should go to the Kamiya Dojo and inform Sano personally what happened. You know they will be frantic with worry and will try to reach her." Misao told her love. "Zanza will be fine, Misao." Suddenly a thought came to him, _'Zanza will try to find her on his own and tip Shishio off. Misao is right.'_ That last thought gave Shinomori a pause. Glancing over at her, Aoshi realized that the girl he had taken care of as a child was growing up.

"Come, Misao. We must get to Sano before he decides to do something stupid." The stoic man showed no emotion when the young ninja's face lightened up like a thousand fires.

Misao said nothing, but inside she was jumping in joy that Aoshi had listened to her for once. She followed his lead as he changed direction and pursued after him, knowing on some deeper level that she would always follow the icy-eyed man.

**Knock knock **

Sano, his girlfriend and Yahiko all glanced up at the door at the sound of someone knocking. Looking over at them, Sano slowly stood up and made his way to the portal but before he could reach it, a note was slipped under the door and footsteps could be heard hurrying away. Bending his long body, Sano stooped to pick up the missive.

"I wonder who it could be from." Yahiko broke the silence first. The older man sat back in his seat in between the two and began to slowly open the note, allowing the others to see.

Sanosuke, we have your sister. Do not be alarmed for she is in safe hands. Kaoru is in grave danger and we thought it best to protect her under our own roof.

_Till we meet,_

_The Oniwaaban Group_

The note fell softly to the ground as Sano stared unseeingly at it. _'No, it can't be'_

"Sano?" He came out of his trance at the soft voice of his lover. "Sano, it's okay, they said she is in safe hands…I'm sure they will not harm her if they are supposed to be protecting her."

"No, it won't be okay. He's back. Shishio…" Yahiko's eyes widened at the name. "Shishio Makoto? The serial killer?" He asked quietly.

His head hanging, Sanosuke nodded. "Year's before, when Kaoru and I were younger, we hung out with him. Later on, he and Kaoru grew attracted to each other and started going out, the next year on the news there was a story about a girl who was raped and killed, found in a dumpster. She looked almost exactly like Kaoru…"

Megumi nodded, "Yes, I remember that case, my parents wouldn't let me out of the house for a week." She said softly.

"Well, shortly after that, the police chief Saito came to us and warned us to put a watch on Kaoru for it seemed as though there had been many more like this one but they had just kept it under wraps.

"He asked us if there were any one we could think of that was obsessed with Kaoru and we could think of none. But Kaoru became jumpy after that. She wouldn't go out with Shishio anymore for any reason we could think of. Shortly afterwards she broke up with him.

"It seems Kaoru knew something that we didn't. Later on, when they caught him, she told us she began to suspect Shishio when she heard the girl had been raped. She said that Shishio had been obsessed with having sex with her, but every time he asked, she would say no." Sano looked up to Megumi and Yahiko with anguished eyes.

"The day after he was caught, he escaped from jail and kidnapped Kaoru. Thank God we had a power on our side that we didn't know about. The Oniwaaban Group had been watching out for Kaoru ever since hearing of Shishio's capture. They caught him shortly after he brought her to this abandoned old house, intending to do the same thing to her as he'd done to all those other girls.

"He never got that far. Aoshi and his group got there 5 minutes after he had. They got Kaoru out, doused him with gasoline and set him on fire. It seemed as though he used to work for them, but he went crazy and they cut him off. But even being soaked with gasoline, he still didn't die. We've caught snatches of news about him every once in a while, but it appeared as though he was gone for good.

"But lately there have been more news than usual, more sightings, coming closer and closer. Upon hearing this, the Oniwaaban Group most likely put a tail on Kaoru. But one never knows with those people. They're the most secretive group in Japan, but also the most effective. If you want the job done, you call them." Sano finished his story and put his head in his hands.

"Does Kaoru know about them?" Yahiko asked his older brother. "No, all she knows is that the police got a tip off and came and rescued her. She has no idea that she was being watched by the Oniwaaban Group." Something in his voice made the woman get up, making her way over to him and put her arms around him. "It's not your fault Sano. There was nothing you could have done." She reassured him.

"I introduced them Meg, I allowed them to go out." He told them in a strangled voice. "You didn't know Sano. It was not your fault." She stated firmly.

Yahiko, who had been silent as Megumi comforted him, spoke up then. "Megumi is right Sanosuke. It was no ones fault. Not yours for introducing them, not Kaoru's for not speaking up. Do not let your guilt cloud your judgment on this." Looking up, Sano looked on his brother with new eyes. The little guy was growing up.

"Thanks Yahiko. You're right, we need to find Aoshi and see if they can tell us where she is." Saying this, Sano stood up, pulling Megumi with him, Yahiko following them to the door.

Opening the door, Sano took a step back upon seeing Aoshi standing there. "Aoshi!" The confused looks on Megumi and Yahiko's faces vanished when Sano whispered the person's name. "Hi Sano!" A lively voice piped up from behind the still silent Aoshi. "Good afternoon Sanosuke. I understand that you have received our letter?" He spoke up in his usual stoic voice. "Yes, we got it." Sano replied in a dead voice, following Aoshi's lead. "I assure you your sister is in the capable hands of my best spy. Go along with your lives as though nothing was wrong or else it will tip Shishio off. And that is not something you want." Aoshi informed him, ordering him to go about business as usual.

"How can you expect that of me? A crazed killer is out there, looking for my sister! I don't care who you have with her, I should be the one protecting her!" Sanosuke cried out, letting his frustration show. "Sanosuke," Megumi's calm voice broke through the miserable man's rant.

Sighing resignedly, Sano ran his hands through his spiky hair. "Fine, but if I find out that one hair on Kaoru's head was touched, so help me Kami…" His hands were fisted into Aoshi's shirt. He didn't finish his sentence, but there was no need to, everyone knew what he would do to him.

Though Aoshi could have easily killed him right then and there, he refrained. He knew if it had been Misao missing he would not be nearly this calm. _'Hmm, where did that thought come from?'_ He must be spending too much time with the child. Looking down at her, her eyes were wide, big teardrops hanging onto the corners.

She looked pitiful, but he thought she was beautiful. Again she intruded on his thoughts.

"Come Misao, it is time to go." Aoshi disentangled himself from the irate mans' hands and made his way out of the courtyard. He heard her offer her condolences and come running after him.

"Thank you, Aoshi-Sama, for telling Sanosuke about Kaoru." Her soft voice drifted up to him. "There is no need to thank me, Misao, had I not told him he would have gone to the police and tipped off Shishio on our actions." Though disheartened by his cold actions, Misao knew that he had only told Sano for her. After pleading with him for hours he had finally given in, acting as though it was his idea the whole time.

No one understood why she loved the icy eyed man, but then no one understood him. No one took the time to, besides her of course. No matter how many times he hurt her, she would always be there for him. (Sigh so much like my own life)

Glancing down sideways at her, Aoshi saw a frown cover her downcast face before she looked away. Sighing the older man allowed his thoughts to wander as he studied the young girl. He realized again that she had grown into a beautiful young woman since he had last seen her. He knew she had had many suitors while away at school, but it seemed that none had stuck with her for she had not come back married.

Just the thought of her coming home married made Aoshi suck in his breath in some unknown emotion. Yes, he had emotions; he just didn't show them as easily as everyone else.

The couple continued walking, both lost in their own thoughts, into the forest to their home.

Kenshin's gaze strayed to the door that Kaoru was currently in and felt his lust begin to arise once again. Stalking predatorily to her room, the redhead walked in to find Kaoru sitting up on the bed, the blanket covering her body.

"I distinctly remember asking you why you would cover up such a view with something so ugly as this." Battousai fingered the coverlet as he moved closer to the raven-haired beauty. Amber met sapphire as their eyes linked and fused. "I…I need a shirt, Kenshin."

Her breathy attempt at distracting him only served to inflame his passions more. "No you don't." His voice seemed deeper than usual and the timber of it sent shivers of pleasure arcing through Kaoru.

After brushing away Kaoru's half-hearted attempt to stop him, Kenshin pulled the cover away from her bra-clad breasts. _'Perfect.' _He thought as he gazed at her. Leaning down, Kenshin's breath danced dangerously close to her lips before he captured them with his own.

Electricity arched through the pair and fire infused them as the simple touching of lips became more heated. Kaoru was now on her knees, pushing her body into Kenshin's, his hands roaming up and down her scantily clad body, feeling everything that he could. _'This is wrong, I shouldn't be making out with my kidnapper'_ Somehow a coherent thought entered her mind but was quickly pushed away as Kenshin caught her clothed nipple in his mouth, driving out anything resembling coherency.

"Hmm, Kenshin." She moaned out, slicing her fingers into his scalp to pull him closer to her chest. "Never… felt this good." Kaoru somehow stammered out amid the sensations that were assailing her body. In way of reply, Kenshin bit down lightly on the pebbled nipple, causing the raven-haired girl to gasp and arch into his throbbing erection.

Pausing, Kenshin tried desperately to hold onto his already slipping control as Kaoru bucked into him. "Kaoru," Battousai ground out, pushing his burgeoning erection into her sopping cunny.

Laying her gently as he could back on the bed, Kenshin slid down her body licking and nipping at her stomach, delving his soft tongue in and out of her navel mimicking the act of lovemaking. Sensations Kaoru never knew she could feel coursed through her body, making parts of her shiver that she didn't know could. She gripped the sheets tightly, trying to still her writhing body, and not succeeding. Than suddenly, her body went rigid as Kenshin quickly pulled her panties down her legs and dug his digits into her womanhood.

Stars shone behind her closed lids and it felt as though a snake had coiled it self tightly inside her body, waiting for the slightest provocation to uncoil and strike. Her breathing was ragged and as Battousai shoved his thumb at her clit, gently stroking it, Kaoru came with a hoarse cry and the tension quickly loosened its hold on her as her body shuddered and convulsed around his fingers.

Never before had she felt anything like it. Euphoric didn't even describe the feeling coursing through her.

"And that's not even the half of it." Kenshin's husky voice filled her ear as she slowly came to her self. Battousai let out a strangled grunt as he buried himself in her to the hilt. As she had been thrashing around, the manslayer had disrobed, barely able to contain him self and allow her to finish quivering.

Kaoru felt her walls stretch to accommodate his length and size, and felt her body begin to wind tighter and tighter. Setting up a steady rhythm, Kenshin pistoned in and out of her tight, hot cavern. Sliding his one hand underneath her body, Battousai lifted her up to penetrate even deeper, encouraging Kaoru to wrap her legs around him.

Kaoru gasped at the fresh sensations this new position brought on and her nails raked down Kenshin's back, leaving angry, red welts. Feeling his balls tighten, Kenshin knew he was close to his release. Thrusting his cock into her with renewed vigor, Battousai pierced deeper and deeper, nearly touching her womb.

Manly grunts and feminine gasp filled the room as the two neared the release they so desperately needed and suddenly, with the brushing of his fingers against her clit, Kaoru came with another cry, triggering Kenshin's own release as her walls milked his manhood, shooting his white hot seed deep into her womb.

The two lay there, spent, as they breathed heavily, their chests heaving. "That was amazing, Kenshin." Kaoru breathily informed him when she could find the words to form.

Letting out a tired chuckle, Kenshin agreed, "You can say that again," His voice husky from screaming. Gently slipping out of her, Kenshin brought Kaoru close to his body, spooning into her back. Snuggling into him, Kaoru promptly fell asleep, Kenshin not far behind.

**Well? What do you think of this chapter?**


End file.
